There are two basic methods of manoeuvring a wheeled vehicle. One method is to turn one or more steerable wheels. The other method is to drive one or more left hand wheels independently of one or more right hand wheels. In general these two steering systems will conflict with one another when each tries to achieve a different centre of curvature for the path of the vehicle. This conflict causes a braking effect, which results in fuel wastage, scuffing of the ground traversed and associated tyre wear.
The traditional method of avoiding conflict between the two basic steering systems is to disable one system so that it cannot conflict with the remaining system. For example in a traditional road vehicle, the steering effect of driving the drive wheels at the same speed is eliminated by incorporating a differential into the drive train to the driving wheels. Conversely in a zero turn radius vehicle which is steered by driving the left hand drive wheel independently of the right hand drive wheel, the steering effect of one or more non driven wheels is eliminated by rendering the latter free to turn to any angle. That is, they are turned into castors.
The Problems to be solved
Unfortunately, making one steering system compliant with the other leads to stability and traction problems when the vehicle is operated in difficult conditions. If the sideways, forwards or backwards force on the vehicle increases and/or the coefficient of friction between the tyres and the ground decreases, the system used to manoeuvre the vehicle will eventually fail. For example, the differential becomes the Achilles' Heel of the traditional tractor when working on steep terrain, and especially in slippery conditions. In this environment weight is transferred from the uphill drive wheel making it liable to spinning. Although the stability of the traditional tractor can be improved by the use of a limited slip differential or a lockable differential, it is somewhat illogical to provide a differential in the first instance along with a subsidiary system which either impedes its operation, or stops it altogether.
Similarly it can be seen that the Achilles' heel of the zero turn radius vehicle when traversing a sleep slope are the non driven castors. Because these castors cannot exert any sideways force on their end of the vehicle, the tendency for this end to swing down the hill can only be prevented by the two drive wheels applying opposing forces to the vehicle—even though they may be driven at the same speed. As the steepness of the slope traversed increases the uphill drive wheel eventually loses traction and the front of the vehicle swings down the hill. In short the grip of the drive wheels on the ground is exhausted by the drive wheels fighting against each other in providing the torque necessary to stop the castored end of the vehicle swinging down the hill.
A method of overcoming the problems of traction and stability is to allow both steering systems to operate, but to allow one steering system to dominate the other. In this case the stability and traction problems are reduced at the expense of the introduction of a scuffing problem on turning. For example the elimination of the differential from the rear axle of four wheeled motor bikes improves traction at the expense of introducing a scuffing problem.
A more extreme example of conflict between the two basic methods of manoeuvring a vehicle occurs in skid steer vehicles (both wheeled and tracked). In this case the dominant steering system is the independent drive to the right hand and left hand drive wheels or tracks. The second enabled but dominated steering system is the wheel or track angle which is usually fixed at zero degrees and tend to drive the vehicle straight ahead. The conflict between the two steering systems causes the vehicle to take a path which is a compromise between the paths that would be produced by each system alone. This method of manoeuvring causes extreme scuffing with associated ground damage, fuel wastage and tyre or track wear.
In traditional vehicles, rotation and translation are generally linked. Translation of the vehicle along a curved path usually involves rotation, and rotation of the vehicle always involves translation. As a consequence, rotation and translation in a confined space can be a problem. Vehicles steered by independently driving the left and right hand wheels have improved manoeuvrability since they can be made to rotate about their own centre. This is pure rotation (i.e. without translation). Manoeuvrability can be further increased by allowing translation in any direction without the need for rotation. This pure translation is sometimes referred to as crab steering.
The solution proposed
The essential feature of the present invention is that both basic systems of manoeuvring a vehicle are to be used in unison so that they both try to produce the same centre of curvature for the path of the vehicle. With both systems reinforcing each other it will be possible to effectively manoeuvre the vehicle in much more difficult conditions than if only one system was used with the other system either disabled or dominated. Furthermore any centre of curvature can be selected by the driver, which further improves the manoeuvrability of the present invention. This enables the invented vehicle to execute either pure rotation or pure translation or any combination of translation and rotation.
The preferred means of driver control of the four wheel steering/four wheel drive variant of the invention is by means of a rotatable joystick. This maximises the manoeuvrability of the vehicle by allowing independent translation and rotation of the vehicle. In this means of driver control, the direction of translation of the vehicle is determined by the direction of displacement of the joystick, whereas the rotation of the vehicle is determined by the degree of rotation of the joystick. The amount of displacement of the joystick determines the root mean square of the four wheel speeds. Pure translation occurs when the joystick is displaced but not rotated. Pure rotation occurs when the joystick is twisted as far as it will go.
Alternatively, two separate devices could be used for driver control. One joystick could be used to determine the radius of curvature of the path of the vehicle and the root mean square wheel speed, and the second joystick could be used to determine the direction of the centre of curvature.
Alternatively, a joystick, steering wheel, knob or lever could be used to determine the radius of curvature of the path of the vehicle, and a separate joystick could be used to determine the direction of the centre of curvature of the path of the vehicle and the root mean square wheel speed.